(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and driving method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an LCD and driving method for providing compensated data voltage in order to improve a response speed of the liquid crystal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As personal computers (PC) and televisions have recently become lighter in weight and slimmer in thickness, display devices have also been required to become lighter and slimmer. Accordingly, flat panel type displays such as the LCD instead of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed.
In the LCD, an electric field is supplied to liquid crystal material having anisotropic permittivity and is injected between two substrates, and the quantity of light projected on the substrates is controlled by the intensity of the electric field, thereby obtaining desired image signals. Such an LCD is one of the most commonly used portable flat panel display devices, and in particular, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) employing the TFT as a switching element is widely utilized.
As the TFT-LCDs have been increasingly used as display devices of computers and televisions, the need for implementing moving pictures has increased. However, since the conventional TFT-LCDs have a delayed response speed, it is difficult to implement moving pictures using the conventional TFT-LCD. To solve the problem of the delayed response speed, another type of TFT-LCD that uses the optically compensated band (OCB) mode or ferro-electric liquid crystal (FLC) has been developed.
However, the structure of the conventional TFT-LCD panel must be modified to use the OCB mode or the FLC.